black_cat_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Eve
Eve - (Main Character) Eve (イヴ, Ivu?) is a young girl, who is a genetically cloned and engineered bio-weapon. She is able to use nanotechnology to transform her body into various offensive and defensive weapons. Initially only able to alter limited parts of her body, she is later able to transform her entire body at will, though it causes a lot of strain on her. She typically turns her arms into blades, hammers and shields, turns her hair into fists and microblades able to cut through steel, turns her own skin into steel, sprouts wings from her back to fly and fires the feathers, and transforms into a mermaid in order to swim more efficiently. To clear confusion as to why her clothing is affected, the nanomachines in her body also alter them; for changing her appendages or growing wings, they are temporarily dissolved; for her mermaid form, its to prevent wet clothing from weighing her down. She is designed to be the ultimate soldier, and she is raised to be an emotionless killing machine, not understanding the concept of free choice. She is saved by Sven from the weapon dealer, Torneo Rudman, and he treats her like a human for the first time in her life. Seemingly unfeeling and more like the machine she was made to be initially, she turned more and more like a human as the series progress due to the time she spent with Train and Sven. At first she seems to perceive Train as a rival, wanting to replace him as Sven's partner, but this is done for Sven's attention. Additionally, she loves reading, and can remember everything in a book after reading it once, which also served to build her humanity. Sven initially tries to keep her away from the Sweeper life for her own safety, though she proves that she can fight as well. Eve has some problems with controlling her fear. Due to her upbringing as a weapon, she never learned how to handle the emotion and that becomes a point on which she is determined to improve upon so she can be of use to Sven. She disliked being treated as a child. Towards the end of the series she had gotten over her fear. She also has a deep sense of compassion and will absolutely not kill no matter what (this stems from guilt she feels for the murders she committed before Sven found her). In the anime, she actually seems to concentrate a little on her feelings for Sven after Layla asks her why she had become a sweeper and she says "Because someone cherishes me", to which Layla asks "Oh is he your boyfriend?"; Eve doesn't reply but later, when she gets back with Sven, she blushes. By the end of the anime, Eve is seen wearing a girls school uniform ( instead of her usual black turtle neck dress or other outfits) and had shorter hair. Since out-growing the outfits Rinslet originally bought her, Eve has bought some on her own, having a taste for gothic lolita. Eve also loves fireworks after seeing them at a festival with Sven. Eve is usually called "princess", or "Hime-chan", by Train. The character Golden Darkness from Kentaro Yabuki's later work, To Love-Ru, is based on Eve. They both have the ability to turn part of their bodies into weapons. Golden Darkness comes from the spaceship Lunatique and her creator is Tearju. In the anime series, both Golden and Eve are voiced by Misato Fukuen. In chapter 61 of the To Love-Ru and Motto To Love-Ru 10 (Episode 4 Act 1), "Yami-Yami Fashion", Golden Darkness tries on a black dress similar to the one that Eve wears in the final chapters of Black Cat. In chapter 15 of To Love-Ru Darkness it is revealed that Yami's true name is, in fact, Eve. 572991_1289905703542_full.jpg Black-Cat-Wallpapers-003.jpg tumblr_mghhp7nQta1r7lnigo3_250.jpg Blackcat-Eve.jpg untitled.pngs.png PHz12009.jpg imagesCA4HNQKS.jpg 2103002_1319443262603_73res_400_300.jpg eve_of_black_cat-14289.jpg eve_black_cat-14288.jpg untitled.pngeee.png tpPcV.png bth_016.jpg black_cat_eve_girl_blonde_close-up_36995_preview.jpg Category:- Characters - Category:Sweepers Category:Main - Characters